the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pact
'"The Pact"'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180321cartoon20/ is the thirteenth episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 209th episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Principal Brown make a pact to tell each other what problems their girlfriends have. Plot The episode begins on the school bus. Gumball is sitting alone at the back, singing along to "Without You" without noticing that it is irritating his schoolmates. Suddenly, Principal Brown boards the bus, and all the children are shocked. As Principal Brown attempts to take a seat, the students find ways to prevent him from sitting next to them. Gumball, however, fails to stop him, and he sits next to him and attempts to make small talk. He reveals that he is taking the bus because his car is being repaired. They come onto the subject of girls, and soon begin discussing their girlfriends' odd traits. According to Principal Brown, Miss Simian has terrible morning breath, and Gumball says that Penny has developed a strange laugh, which she proceeds to display. The two decide that each will confront the other's girlfriend about the issue. At school, the full extent of Miss Simian's morning breath is shown; birds fall out of the sky upon smelling it, it can poison the water in the school swimming pool, it can kill the flies it attracts, and it can rot and disintegrate Banana Joe and Leslie and peel the paint off of (and then disintergrate) Bobert. Gumball tries to shoot a mint into Miss Simian's mouth using a blowgun, but her breath reaches him before he can, and reduces him to a skeleton. The problem distracts Gumball from his work— all his test answers are "Dental hygiene". Gumball finally reveals the problem to Miss Simian, but she does not take it kindly— when Principal Brown asks about how the situation played out, Gumball mentions that the nurse told him that it would be dangerous to surgically remove a pencil that is apparently somewhere in his body, presumably put there by Miss Simian. Principal Brown has a nightmare about Gumball’s glaring stare at him everywhere he goes. By the next day, he decides to take his revenge on Gumball by trapping him down the hallway, sending Julius, Mowdown, and the Rotten Cupcake from detention to assault him, but Gumball uses Darwin as their punching bag instead. Gumball confronts Principal Brown and and destroys several items in his office, including his door. Gumball realizes that Principal Brown has been deceiving him all along and hits the recording button on the intercom, exposing his scheme, shocking the students in the hallway. Principal Brown is so busy ranting that he does not notice Miss Simian and Penny standing right next to him, glaring at him and Gumball. At this, Gumball sighs sheepishly. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Principal Brown Supporting Characters *Miss Simian *Penny Minor Characters *Rocky *Tobias *Clayton *Ocho *Idaho *Sarah *Masami *Alan *Colin and Felix *Anton *Teri *Banana Joe *Darwin *Carrie *Pigeons *Carmen *Bobert *Leslie *Juke *Teal Tow Truck Driver *Football Players *Mike The Microphone Guy *Gary *Wilson *Julius *Mowdown *Rotten Cupcake *Clare *Green Bear *Jodie *Hot Dog Guy *Joan (mentioned) Trivia *From April 10 to April 12, 2018, reruns of this episode were erroneously labelled as a New Episode by Cartoon Network. *Gumball is seen putting a book into a locker that looks the exact same as Clare's in "The Others". Continuity *This is Principal Brown's fifth major role. The first four were in "The Apology," "The Fraud," and "The Bus," and "The Singing." *Gumball sings "Without You" while riding the bus. This song was previously sung by Darwin in "The Matchmaker." *This is the sixth episode in which one of the major characters has no speaking role. In this case, it is with Penny. The first time was in "The Club," in which Ocho did not speak, and the second time was in "The Date," where Mrs. Fitzgerald did not speak, the third time was in "The Sidekick," where Jackie did not speak, the fourth time was in “The Outside”, where Darwin did not speak, and the fifth time was in “The Candidate”, where Hot Dog Guy, Felix, and Carmen did not speak. Cultural References *The episode's plot is a parody of Strangers on a Train, a novel by Patricia Highsmith that was adapted into film by Alfred Hitchcock. *When Banana Joe, Bobert, and Leslie disintegrate in Miss Simian’s classroom, it is a possible reference to Lord Voldemort’s death in the Harry Potter film series. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball and Principal Brown create a mess in his office, debris on the floor appears and disappears in transitioning shots. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes